Stranger
by Koji Inari
Summary: Who is this man who insists he knows me? And why can't I just go home? Mild Shonen ai LeonXCloud ONESHOT


-1Disclaimer: Do I look like I own KH?

Prompt: the last time you were left breathless

Music: Malchik Gei- Tatu

Rating: T

Warning: Shonen Ai

----------------------------------------------

The last time you were left breathless was after the long bout of lovemaking we shared. I can still remember it clearly, the sweat of your skin, the sharp odor of your aroused body, the sound of your heavy panting.

But what do I do when I find I can't even remember your name?

Clasping my hands over the cool plastic of my briefcase I find myself thinking about what to do. I focus on the nearest object, studying it for any glimmer of memory. It offers me none.

The subway train begins to slow as it comes to it's next stop. Apprehensively I look up, hoping to see your face among the crowd of people waiting to get onto the train. I see no one and begin to wonder if I had gotten on the right train. There was a possibility I had missed it my stop, and that would mean riding the train for a few more hours, until I passed the stop again.

People begin standing up around me, milling about for a few seconds before finally heading out the door and into the station beyond. For a moment I think about following them, surely one of them could lead me to my love, to my house, but something holds me back, a sort of instinctual fear.

So I stay on the train. It's late now, nearly midnight, and still I haven't reached my stop. There are no other people around me, I'm alone.

I don't like to be alone.

Just as I begin to panic a sharp ringing demands my attention. It's accompanied by a vibration coming from my pocket that tickles me and feels strange. Angrily I pull it out and find myself staring at a cell phone, though when I had acquired one I can't remember. Flipping it open slowly, I place It by my ear and mumble the words: "Hello?"

"Leon?" A voice on the other end asks, I shudder and pull the phone closer, as if I could teleport myself through the device to the voice on the other end.

"Cloud! I don't know where I am, I'm scared, can you pick me up?" I mumble into the phone in almost an unintelligible whisper, as if speaking any louder would kill me. A pause comes over the line, then Cloud responds.

"Leon, did you take your medicine today?"

"My medicine? What medicine?" Weakly I let a laugh escape my lips. "Are you alright Cloud?"

"…..Where are you Leon?"

"I don't know, that's why I want you to pick me up." I lick at the edge of my lips in a nervous habit and glance around. "I think I've been kidnapped. I'm on some kind of train."

"…..Get off at the next stop, I'm going to pick you up." Cloud sighs. I can just picture his soft blonde hair shifting in front of his eyes as he shakes his head in annoyance. The picture seems so clear and sharp…

"Ok Cloud….But you know where I am right? You always know where I am."

"The next stop." he grumbles in reply and hangs up the phone, leaving me in silence once again. I stare at the phone in my hand with annoyance and drop it back in my pocket, thinking how stupid the things were for cutting people off like that.

------

I manage to get off at the next stop like Cloud asked me to, but when I look around I realize it's empty except for a rumpled man laying down against one wall. Finding nothing better to do, I walk over to him and poke him until he wakes up. He shudders visibly and shakes his head. Growling at me, he mutters something I can't understand and moves away, heading farther down the hall. I move to follow him but a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn to find a blonde man looking at me sadly.

"Let's go Leon." he says, as if he knows me. I shake my shoulder from his grasp and take a step back, my eyes wide in surprise.

"Who are you?" I ask, eliciting a groan from the blonde man. He moves forward and grabs my arm, pulling me gently toward the exit of the subway.

"Come on Leon, I've got your medicine in the car, you'll be able to think better then…"

"No!" I shout as I try to pull away from him again, but this man is strong, and he won't let go of my arm.

"Leon calm down, it's me, Cloud." The blonde reaches a hand out to my face, and I flinch as he gently strokes my cheek. "Come on, don't you remember me?"

"I don't know you." I say, pulling back again, away from this man who claimed he knew me. Who was he? If he didn't stop I'd call the police on him.

"Leon, do you want to go home?" he asks, gently tugging on my arm once more. "I'll take you home, I promise not to hurt you."

"Home?" I ask suspiciously. I eye the man in front of me uncertainly, wondering if he was trying to kidnap me. But he has a trusting face, and I believe him, he'll take me home. "Alright." I finally consent.

He leads me from the station to a bright blue car parked nearby. We climb in and he drives off, heading down the many winding streets of the city. I only watch as the neon lights flash by my window, trying desperately to remember where it is I was supposed to go, and who I was supposed to meet.

Abruptly the blonde man pulls into a parking space of an apartment complex and gets out of the car. He walks over to my door and opens it, then leans down and hands me a bottle before I can get out of the car.

"Take your meds before you get worse." he growls, and I look at the orange bottle in my hand. Inside are some small white pills.

"Are you sure?" I ask, he nods. After a moment of deliberation I choose to believe him, and take two of the little white pills. They don't seem to do anything, but I guess medicine takes time to work.

The man, Cloud, reaches for my hand and helps me get out of the car, then leads me in the direction of an apartment. Taking out his key, he unlocks the door and leads me inside before closing the door and collapsing on a bright red couch.

"You are so much trouble sometimes Leon, why can't you just remember to take your medicine?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, bewilderment in my voice. "I want to go home."

"You are home." Cloud turns away from me and fiddles with a shirt left on the back of the couch. "Don't you remember me? Even just a little?"

I shake my head in response and sit on the other side of the couch, watching the blonde intently. The look in his eyes, that of utter hopelessness and fatigue intrigues me. Who was this man who talked to me so smoothly, this man who takes me to a strange place and tells me I know him?

A flash of a smell shocks a memory, a small, fragmented memory, of breathless moans and slippery bodies into my mind. I blink, focusing on the little piece of memory, and try to expand it, to know where it came from. It puzzles me.

I don't notice as Cloud moves closer to me, his cologne and natural scent mixing and dancing before my nose. As the smell reaches me I gain a few more scenes, fragmented, but sweet. They seem to radiate from Cloud.

When he touches me I jump, startled by the sudden contact. He pulls his hand back for a moment, then reaches forward again to stroke the hair from my eyes. "I don't know how I keep living with this…" he mumbles. "I must be insane." Pulling back, he grabs a cigarette off the table and lights it, drawing in the acrid smoke to his lungs and puffing it back out, quenching his nicotine addiction.

The smoke drives the cologne away from my nose, and with it, the memory, and once again I find myself in the hands of a stranger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, in case you're confused, Leon has a case of early-age Alzheimer's. Poor guy, he forgets everything. This is more of a drabble than anything but I felt like writing it. For those of you waiting for me to update Dirge or Heart Attack, or anything else really, please bear with me, I'm having problems (once again) than I need to sort out. I will update when I get eh chance, I promise, thank you for reading.

R&R!


End file.
